Compression techniques, either lossy or lossless, usually take advantage of the low entropy characteristics and patterns found in user data. This is done to reduce a size requirement for storing or transmitting the data. For example, lossless compression techniques such as the algorithms of the Lempel-Ziv family result in savings up to 90% or higher in text files or images with high degree or redundancy, such as may include repeating bit sequences.